As was spelled out in the above identified, related patent application to Calvin L. Espy, it is necessary to provide plants with sufficient water as well as adequate light. In the related application this is accomplished by a device which rotates the plant as water added thereto respirates from the plant and evaporates from the container holding the plant. It is also beneficial to physically move a plant from time to time to exercise the plant structure. By using the concept taught in the related application all of these desirable ends are obtained.
In order to have a more commercially viable device, it is necessary that the mechanism effecting rotation of the plant be relatively compact. Moreover, it is desirable to match the size of the container to the rotation mechanism so that the mechanism will operate effectively.